Changes
by Redzik
Summary: Wyatt is not happy with some changes in his life. WARNING for chapter 18: mention of slash; for chapter 20 and 21: rated T
1. Chapter 1

Just a some idea that came to me in the morning. Not betareaded, so every mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

"I'm missing something!" Raged the Source for the hundredth time in the past few weeks, pacing restlessly in the attic of his childhood home.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the Elder frowned, watching him wearily. It was unusual for the Source to demand his presence in this very place.

"I don't know either!" Wyatt yelled.

"Well," Leo crossed his arms, "then how do you know that you are missing something?"

Wyatt glared at him, "I have this feeling that something should be here, but it's not. If I think about it I've had this feeling for almost my whole life but now it's just too damn strong!"

"Your whole life?" The Elder watched him now with interest.

"Yes!" Wyatt exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "And nothing I do, say, magic or something can make it go away!" The Source narrowed his eyes at him, "You know what it is."

"No," the Elder answered and held his hand up to stop Wyatt's next rant. "But I know who might know."

"Who?" The Source demanded.

"When you were just a baby a man came from the future. He became the Charmed Ones Whitelighter for a while and said, that he want to protect you. He had made a mess in our lives and then, one day, he just disappeared. I'm sure he must have changed something before he left," Leo looked at his son sadly.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm like this because of him?"

"Yes!" The Elder spat. "Chris always lied to us, manipulated us and send me to Valhalla! He was evil and somehow he managed to affect you!"

"Interesting," Wyatt mumbled. "So, you're saying when I was a baby?"

Leo nodded, "2003, to be exact, but you can't change anything, Wyatt. You can't tell them who you are. In fact it'll be better if they don't see you at all."

The Source was just nodding, not really listening. He will travel to the past, where his mother and aunts were still alive. And if this Chris really was evil, he could gain adequate partner to help him to conquer the world. He smiled happily and walked to the Book of Shadows.

* * *

The wall in the attic flashed bright in the form of triquetra and the young man stepped out of the portal. He looked around curiously, but didn't have much time to explore as he heard a commotion. He quickly turned invisible, thankful that he managed to stole this power from some Elder and watched as the Charmed Ones and two men walked to the attic. Wyatt smiled a little, seeing them alive and well, and then he looked at the men. The first, tall and handsome with black hair was obviously conjunctured, so Wyatt didn't paid much attention to him. The second, on the other hand, looked familiar to the Source. He felt drawn to him. The feeling of something missing eased a little, too. Wyatt frowned. Why was that? He watched the scene unfold before him. Leo orbed in with little him, they talked about binding his powers, then some demons appeared and took the baby. And then they all cornered this Chris person, blaming him for everything. Wyatt felt disappointed when he learned, that Chris wanted to save him from turning evil. But the look on his face, when Piper kicked him out, stirred something in him. He wanted to reveal his presence and yell at them for hurting this Whitelighter. The boy woke up every protective instincts Wyatt didn't even know he possessed and he wanted to know why. He followed the Charmed Ones to the Underworld and observed the fight. At some point Chris appeared, taking out the main threat. The Source wanted to go to him, when he noticed that the exploding demon hurt the boy, but stopped at the last second as realization hit him. He just stood, watching dumbly as the Whitelighter helped his mother turn him back to good. And then it was just him and Chris in the cave.

"I don't know how they missed this," Wyatt said, dropping his invisibility. "You look like her and you have Leo's eyes."

Chris whirled around and stared at him in shock. "W- Wyatt!" The Whitelighter stuttered. "What- Why- What the hell are you doing here?"

The Source smiled softly, walking slowly towards him. "You're my brother, aren't you?"

"What?" The look of shock on Chris's face changed to one of incredulity. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No," Wyatt chuckled. Chris just scoffed at him. "I'm from the future, but from the one in which I don't have a brother."

Chris opened and closed his mouth several times, but in the end he managed only quiet "Oh."

"Yeah," the Source reached for his injured arm. "Can I?"

"You're evil," the Whitelighter narrowed his eyes at him. "And you can't heal anymore."

"Maybe, but let me try."

"Why should I?" Chris looked at him suspiciously.

Wyatt sighed, "Because I can bet that I'm older."

"You're the Source, for crying out loud!" Chris exclaimed. "Why the hell do you care?"

"I don't know, okay?" Wyatt yelled. "Now shut up and let me heal you!"

The Whitelighter huffed in annoyance but stood still as Wyatt's hand hovered over his arm. He watched, surprised, as golden glow appeared healing him.

"Huh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Wyatt carelessly, looking at the boy up and down. He frowned. "I should be yelling at you, but I think I know why you did it."

"What?"

"You are here to save me, right?" The Source asked. "But as you can see I'm still evil. So whatever you did to cause yourself to never be born didn't work."

"Obviously," commented Chris dryly.

"So you see," Wyatt smiled softly, "it was never your fault."

The Whitelighter looked up at him stunned.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Maybe not having a brother gave me a better perspective on the matter, don't you think? Anyway I want you to fix it. I want to have a brother. And I want you to save me. Understood?"

Chris just nodded dumbly.

"Good," the Source smiled. "Well, I've found what I've been looking for, so I better get back to the future. But I'll be back if nothing change and I will kick your ass, got that?"

"Yes," Chris smirked.

"Good," Wyatt ruffled his hair. "Good luck, little brother." With that the Source orbed to the attic and created the portal to the future. He walked trough, felling at peace for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Servant of Time and Madlenita - as you wish ;)  
Technically it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I have some more ideas for this story :P  
And I will continue my other stories, I just must find my inspiration :P

Wyatt - evil, brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, whom Chris is saving

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

However the feeling of peace vanished when he arrived to the attic. He was in the future, he was sure of it, but not in his future. The Book of Shadows was a hologram and this place looked like a museum. He made the manor his headquarter. Wyatt briefly wondered if the changes took place already, but quickly dismissed the idea. Chris didn't had the time to change something seriously. And he still remember his world.

"My Lord?" asked someone hesitantly. Wyatt looked at the source of the voice. A few steps away from him stood some demon. A very low ranked demon, at last in his time.

"What?" the Source snapped. They were so low in ranks, that they didn't even dare to speak to him.

The demon wanted to say something more, but didn't had the chance as someone shimmered into the attic. Wyatt's eyebrows shoot up impossibly high. Now, that was interesting.

The new arrival looked at Wyatt and took a step back. Then he glared at him, "_What the hell?_"

"My Lord?" the demon stared at the two figures in confusion

The _other Wyatt_ tore his eyes from his double and looked at him. "_Do you have it?_" he growled.

The demon swallowed. "The Resistance got there first..." he didn't finish. The energyball ended his life rather painfully. Then there was silence. The two Wyatt's stared at each other.

"You're me," they said finally, at the same time.

The Source smirked, "I'm from different timeline. The spell must have gone wrong." More silence.

"So," Wyatt decided to do a small talk. "The Resistance?"

The _other Source_ snorted and replied angrily, "_It's making my life a living hell. I'm sure your Chris does the same._"

Wyatt blinked and started to laugh. Hard. He started to really like that boy. In this time _Wyatt_ had more fire, will to fight and purpose. He, on the other hand, was spent and bored. He conquered the world and then had nothing to do. No Resistance to fight, no one to stand up against him. Well, technically there was Leo, but he was not a match for him.

"_What's so funny?_" his double grumbled.

"I don't have a brother," the Source wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't remember when was the last time he laughed so hard. "No Resistance, no one to oppose me."

The _other Wyatt_ raised an eyebrow. "_You killed him?_" he asked curiously.

"No. I never had a brother."

"_What are you talking about?_" his double frowned.

The Source sighed, "I'm from the timeline, which was created when Chris erased his existence to save you."

It take some time for information to sink in, but when it does the _other Wyatt_... smiled? "_Really?_" he asked hopefully.

Wyatt stared. Was he for real? He remembered the feeling of protectiveness towards Chris. Didn't this _Wyatt_ feel the same? "I just told you, that your brother killed himself and you're happy?"

The _other Source_ frowned, then glared, "_Of course not! I just imagined the moment when I tell him, that there is nothing to save me from. And that no matter what he'll change the outcome will be the same._"

"Oh," Wyatt was somewhat relieved. "Well then, I should be going now. You know, witches to kill, world to rule and other stuff."

"_Yes, you should,_" the _other Wyatt_ agreed coldly.

"See you, then," the Source smirked, walking to the triquetra on the wall. He muttered a spell and the portal opened. Then he was pushed through it.


	3. Chapter 3

superkawaiifoxy - Interesting idea, but not really :P  
Madlenita - Naprawdę. Nie ma za co :) Trzeci Wyatt? Hyhyhy, ciekawie by było, ale nie. Raczej...  
Fiction Ghost Writer - Yes, the brotherless Wyatt was pushed through.  
Servant of Time - Thank you :) But I don't think, that I kept them in character. I'd say they are rather out of character :P  
Everyone, thanks for reviews!

Wyatt - evil, brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, whom Chris is saving

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

Wyatt landed on the floor, where?, in the attic of course.

_This is getting old_, thought the Source and complained out loud, "Ouch."

"_Yeah,_" agreed the same voice next to him.

Wyatt blinked and looked at his other version. Was he insane? He couldn't just wander around, pushing people through the portals. He was about to voice his fury, but heard the footsteps coming from the stairs. He looked around for the place to hide and spotted Chris, who stood by the Book, gaping at them. The Source grinned at him and turned himself and his double invisible.

"_What did you do?_" asked the _other Wyatt_.

"Shut up!" Wyatt hissed.

At that moment Piper walked to the attic with baby in her arms.

"_Oh my God, is that me?_" whispered the _other Wyatt_.

"Shut up!" repeated the Source.

"Everything is alright, Chris?" Piper asked, looking around with a frown.

Chris tore his eyes from the spot, where two versions of Wyatt were and looked at her innocently, "It's fine, sorry, I just dropped the Book."

The look she gave him clearly indicated, that she didn't believe him, but Piper shrugged. What else she could do? "Be more careful next time," she said to him and left.

Chris stared after her, slightly hurt. Wyatt sighed in relief and dropped his invisibility.

"_Christopher!_" the _other Wyatt_ growled, getting up. The Whitelighter winced, looking at him uncertainly.

"Oh, leave him alone," the Source said. "He have enough to deal with without your rant."

The _other Wyatt_ turned to send him a deadly glare, but said nothing more as he checked his brother over to make sure he's alright.

"I'm fine," the Whitelighter snapped at him, taking a step back.

"_Like hell you are!_" Chris' brother shouted.

Wyatt looked at him in surprise. Was the boy hurt again? "You need healing?"

"No," Chris smiled slightly at him. "I'll be fine, _Wy_," he assured his brother.

"_You better be,_" the _other Source _muttered.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Chris frowning at them. "You were supposed to get back to your time, not to bring my brother here with you."

"It's his fault he's here," replied Wyatt indignantly, getting up and dusting himself off.

"_Hey!_" his double complained.

"And I don't know how I ended in your future," he motioned at the Book. "Is there any spell to take me back?"

"Should be," Chris quickly scanned the Book of Shadows and recited the spell. "That should be it," he said staring at the glowing wall.

"Thanks," Wyatt grinned and walked through.

"_Come on,_" the _other Source_ commanded, pushing his brother in the direction of the portal.

"What? No, Wyatt, I don't have..." he couldn't finish as he was nothing but shoved into the glowing tunnel. The _other Wyatt_ smirked and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Madlenita - Sama jestem ciekawa co dalej :P Mam pomysł tylko na jeszcze jeden rozdział.  
Servant of Time - It was complete, but I had more ideas for this, so I posted them and I forgot to change that :P  
Fiction Ghost Writer - Hmm, lets see. He was worried about his brother and wanted to learn more about him and what he had done. Or something like that.

Wyatt - evil, brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, whom Chris is saving  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - original Chris  
_Chris_ - other Chris

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt's grin vanished as he walked into the attic, where two men were working on a potion. Behind him Chris stumbled trying catch his balance as his journey through the portal ended.

"I don't have time for this!" the Whitelighter scowled at _Wyatt_, who arrived after him.

"_Whatever,_" the _other Source_ rolled his eyes. "_You're here anyway._"

"**Who are you?**" came the demanding question and all travelers looked at the person, who voiced it. It was **Wyatt**, but how much different than the two other versions. He wasn't wearing black at all and his hair was short.

"_That's so weird,_" commented the _other Chris_.

"Just ignore us," said the Whitelighter to the pair, who was gaping at them. "We'll be going soon."

"Oh, come on, Chris. Where are your manners?" Wyatt smirked. "We are from different timelines. And we can't make the spell to work properly."

"Right," mumbled Chis sarcastically. Wyatt winked at him.

"_There is nothing wrong with the spell,_" stated the _other Wyatt_, walking to the Book of Shadows. "_I'll show you._"

"I don't think it's a..." started Chris, but Book closed itself and flew away from the _other Source_ already. "...good idea."

This timeline **Wyatt's** and _Chris's_ eyes gone wide.

"_You are evil,_" the _other Chris_ whispered.

"_I'm not evil!_" the _other Wyatt_ exclaimed.

"Denial stage?" Wyatt whispered to Chris loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No," Chris shook his head.

"_There is no good or evil!_" continued the _other Wyatt_.

"This," Chris pointed out.

"Oh," the Source smiled. "Well, at least it seemed that you managed to save him."

The Whitelighter glanced at the stunned pair, "Yeah."

"_I don't want to be saved!_" _Wyatt_ pouted.

Wyatt and Chris stared at him incredulously. The _other Wyatt_ actually pouted!

"You know," the Source started teasingly. "I don't want you, since you can make the Source pout. I have image to keep up."

Chris laughed and picked up the Book from the floor. He found the spell. "Let's hope it worked this time," he gave Wyatt a pointed glare.

"I'm sure it will," smirked the Source and waved his goodbyes to their other versions.

"_I don't want to be saved,_" grumbled the _other Wyatt_ walking to the portal.

Chris smirked and used his telekinesis to push, oh so not gently, his brother through.

"**Chris!**" **Wyatt **of this time admonished.

"What?" the Whitelighter looked at him innocently. "He deserved it."


	5. Chapter 5

Fiction Ghost Writer - Yup, two Wyatt's and Chris.  
Madlenita - Cieszę się :) Taak, pojawił się :P Dziękuję, bardzo się przyda!  
Servant of Time - You have absolutelty right! :D  
Shinigami Of Nightmares - Time travels are cool!  
crlncyln - Thank you! And yes, I believe you got everything right :) At least I hope I understood you correctly (eh, translations). But if you have any questions just write to me :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt walked into the attic and looked around. He smiled, "Hey, Leo, missed me?"

The Elder raised an eyebrow, "You're back already?"

In that moment the _other Wyatt_ crashed into his other version.

"Ow!" the Source complained. "What it was for?"

"_Chris,_" the _other Wyatt_ hissed.

"Chris?" Leo narrowed his eyes in anger. The shock about seeing two versions of his son forgotten.

The Whitelighter stepped out of the portal, smirking at his brother, "That will teach you, that..."

"You!" the Elder growled and went at him with his fists. Before anyone could react he punched Chris in the face.

"Wha-?" Chris blinked in surprise at Leo from his sprawled position on the floor. The Elder was on him again, but before he could land another blow a pair of hands dragged him away from the Whitelighter.

"Sorry," Wyatt smiled sheepishly at Chris and healed his bleeding nose.

"Let me go, Wyatt!" Leo yelled, trying to break free. "I will kill him!"

"_I will kill __you__ if you touch him again!_" the _other Source_ roared.

"What?" Leo stopped struggling, slack jawed.

"_Are you okay, Chris?_" asked the _other Wyatt_.

"Yeah," the Whitelighter sat up, rubbing his face.

The _other Source_ growled and shoved Leo further away, then he positioned himself protectively beside his brother.

"What's going on?" asked the Elder in confusion.

"Well, Leo, I've found what I've been missing," Wyatt answered, pointing at Chris. "Him."

"Him?" the Elder frowned.

"My God, just look at him!" Wyatt exclaimed. "How could you be so stupid? So blind? Your ignorance cost him his life."

"What are you talking about?" Leo's frown deepened.

"He's my brother."

"Your what?" Leo's first reaction was to laugh, but the pointed look his son gave him and heated glare from his other version made him reconsider that and he looked at Chris. Really looked. And saw everything. They were really blind. "Oh. But.. but why you didn't say anything?"

The Whitelighter rolled his eyes, "I couldn't, Leo."

"But why?" the Elder pressed.

"And what did you tell me before I went back?" Wyatt intervened. "That I can't tell them who I am. It's the basic rule for time traveling, right? But that's not important right now. We should get back," he created the portal. "Come on."

"Wait!" Leo shouted, but they were already gone.

* * *

Next chapter will be probably the last.


	6. Chapter 6

crlncyln - Yes, two evil Wyatts :P

Well, I got some inspiration, so this story will be a little longer :P

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

_

* * *

_

_Something went horribly wrong_, was the first thing that came to his mind, when Wyatt regained consciousness.

"_What was that?_" the _other Wyatt_ groaned.

"_I don't know,_" _Chris _replied.

The Source looked around the forest. Wait, forest? "What the hell?"

"_Yeah,_" agreed the _other Wyatt_ staring at _Chris_, who stared back at the two of them. "_Who are you?_"

* * *

"Why are we in the forest?" wondered Chris out loud to no one in particular. He lay on his back, staring at the trees, thinking what went wrong this time.

"**I don't know,**" **Wyatt's** face appeared on his line of vision. "**Are you alright?**"

"Um.." Chris looked at him in disbelief, he looked like the good Wyatt, whom he met in the one of previous timelines. "Wyatt?"

* * *

Wyatt snorted, "Don't you recognize your brother?"

"_Of course I recognize my brother!_" replied the _other Source_ indignantly. "_He is not my brother. I mean he is my brother, but not __my__ brother._"

"How can you tell?" asked Wyatt curiously.

"_What happened?_" interrupted the_ other Chris_. "_Who are you? And why are there two of you?_"

* * *

"**Chris?**" **Wyatt **hesitated. "**You are not my Chris.**"

"No, I'm not," the Whitelighter replied, sitting up.

"**Who are you?**"

"I'm Chris. I'm from different timeline," he looked closely at Wyatt. "Very different."

"**What do you mean?**"

* * *

"Hi, Chris," the Source grinned. "I'm Wyatt Halliwell, the Source of All Evil. The guy over there can tell you the same thing. But the difference between us is that I never had a brother. We are from different timeliness and we got a bit... lost."

_Chris_ paled, "_T-the Source?_"

"_Now you scared him!_" the_ other Wyatt_ grinned.

* * *

"Um... well," Chris swallowed. "You... are not exactly good."

**Wyatt** frowned, "**You mean that I'm evil?**"

"Something like that."

"**And you?**" pressed **Wyatt**. "**Are you evil?**"

"No!" the Whitelighter protested. "I was trying to save you, but you, I mean my version of you and your other evil version, got that stupid idea to wander through other timelines. We must collide somehow. And, well, here we are."

"**You were traveling with my two evil versions?**" said **Wyatt** incredulously.

Chris grimaced, "Yes."

"**But if you're here,**" **Wyatt** looked at him in horror. "**that means that my Chris is with them!**"

* * *

"Now, now," the Source placated. "We may be evil..."

"_I'm not evil!_" the _other Wyatt _growled. _Chris_ jumped.

Wyatt sighed and continued, "but we're not going to hurt, you. Okay?"

"_Speak for yourself!_" the _other Source_ smirked evilly at the Whitelighter. _Chris_ paled even more and backed away.

Wyatt smiled at him apologetically and turned to glare at his other version. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't have to scare him even more."

"_I have. It's funny,_" the _other Source_ shrugged. "_My Chris never feared me._"

"It's not your Chris," said Wyatt through gritted teeth.

"_Okay, okay,_" the _other Wyatt _raised his hands up in surrender and peered behind his double. "_I'm sorry, Chris. We won't hurt you._" Silence. "_Chris?_"

Both looked around. The Whitelighter was gone. They looked at each other. "Crap."

* * *

"Probably, yes," agreed Chris. "But don't worry. They won't hurt him."

"**How can you be so sure?**" **Wyatt** wasn't convinced.

"You would have never hurt me," answered the Whitelighter simply.

"**But they're evil!**" **Wyatt** exclaimed.

Chris sighed, "Fine. Let's find them then. Can you sense your brother?"

"**No.**" **Wyatt** immediately responded. "**He's not here, wherever is here. You?**"

Chris shook his head, "I don't sense my Wyatt, too."

The were silent for a moment.

"**So,**" **Wyatt** finally asked. "**What now?**"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviews!

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"I don't know," Chris looked around. "We should get to the manor and look in the Book of Shadows."

"**Are you sure we can get there?**" asked **Wyatt**. "**Technically we should have landed in the attic, not in...**"

"Shh!" the Whitelighter interrupted him, listening intently.

"**What?**" **Wyatt** whispered.

* * *

"_Chris, get back here!_" the _other Wyatt_ shouted.

"Oh yes, he definitely will come back after that," snorted the Source.

"_Oh, shut up,_" the _other Wyatt_ growled and started running into the forest after other version of his brother.

* * *

"Follow me and be quiet," ordered Chris and started expertly creeping between the trees. **Wyatt** followed, trying to be as silent as Chris, wondering where he had learned that. Soon they reached a small clearing, where some group of men was sitting around the fire and chatting. **Wyatt** and Chris ducked behind some nearby bushes.

"**Who are they?**" wondered **Wyatt** in whisper.

"I don't know," Chris frowned. "I'll try to get closer. Stay here and don't move, okay?"

"**You can't be serious!**" **Wyatt **hissed.

"Please," the Whitelighter insisted. "I know what I'm doing."

"**Fine, you have three minutes.**"

* * *

_Chris_ ran through the forest, not really knowing what to do. His brother evil! He couldn't believe that. He looked back, to check if they, God! two Sources!, were following him. And then he collided with something. He fell on the ground and looked up. Some guy, his appearance send shivers down _Chris's_ spine, grinned at him maliciously. Behind him stood five more men, looking equally evil.

"Well, well," the man in front of the Whitelighter drawled. "What have we got here?"

* * *

**Wyatt** shifted slightly, watching the camp intently. He tried to spot Chris, but it seemed that he wasn't around. The three minutes passed long time ago. He was about to move closer, when he heard rustle behind him. **Wyatt** quickly turned around to see a cloaked man, standing right behind him. The man had a knife pressed to his throat, and **Wyatt** was startled to realize that Chris wielded it.

"Not a word," the Whitelighter hissed in the mans ear and shoved him to the side. "Move."

They quickly put some distance between them and the camp. When Chris was satisfied, that they were far enough, he let go of the man and stepped back.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" asked the Whitelighter dangerously.

"You didn't change a bit, Christopher," the man smirked, removing his hood.

Chris's and **Wyatt's** jaws dropped.

* * *

_Chris_ racked his brain for some solution to his current situation, but nothing came to his mind. Seriously, not everyday you are thrown into some other world with two evil versions of your brother and attacked by the bandits, on top of all worrying about exposing magic. Wait, why he should worry about that? Scratch that, the Whitelighter crawled backwards away from the men until he hit the tree with his back. The men laughed.

"You can't escape us boy," the men, with whom he collided, walked to him. "So don't even try," he reached for _Chris's_ arm but was shoved back onto his other companions.

"_Get away from him!_" they all heard a dangerous growl.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

The _other Wyatt_ was really pissed off. It didn't matter, that this _Chris_ was some other version. He was still his little brother. And these men threatened him. The _other Source_ positioned himself in front of _Chris_ and waited for the move of the bandits. The bandits looked at him with mixture of shock and fear and ran away. _Chris_ stared at him like that too, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side only to discover the second version of his brother, looking at him with worry.

"Are you hurt?" Wyatt asked. The Whitelighter shook his head.

"_I'm sorry I scared you,_" said the _other Wyatt_, looking rather sheepishly. "_I didn't mean to. I mean, I wanted to, but, you know, my Chris was never afraid of me, and I didn't think that you will, and... I'm sorry?_"

"_That's okay,_" _Chris _managed to choke out.

"Why didn't you finish them?" the Source wondered. "It would be fun."

"_You were the one for not scaring him more,_" the _other Wyatt _glared at him.

"Oh," Wyatt glanced at _Chris_. "Right."

"_So,_" the Whitelighter said cautiously. "_You're not going to..._"

"Nope," the Source grinned. "We deliver you safe and sound to your brother. Of course if we find him."

"_You don't happen to sense him here, do you?_" asked the_ other Wyatt_.

"_No,_" _Chris_ shook his head.

"_So that means that they're not here,_" the _other Source_ sighed. "_Let's find the Book._"

* * *

"Leo?" asked Chris in shock.

"**Dad?**" asked **Wyatt** at the same time.

The Elder smiled warmly at **Wyatt**, then glared at Chris, "Took you long enough."

"What are you talking about?" the Whitelighter frowned. He had this horrible feeling...

"I've been waiting here for three years for you to rescue me," Leo shouted and then he smiled at **Wyatt** again. "And you're here. I knew you finally come around. You can't be evil, not really," he threw withering glance at Whitelighter. "Christopher never understood that."

**Wyatt** looked at his brother in confusion.

Chris gritted his teeth, his feeling confirmed, "It's not our _Wyatt_. He's from different timeline."

"What?" the Elder glared at him. "How can you say that!"

"Because it's true," said Chris annoyed. "Our _Wyatt_ is still the Source. And why are you not dead? He told me he killed you."

"He took away my powers and send me here," Leo stated, then frowned. "So, you're not here to rescue me?"

"No!" the Whitelighter confirmed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Leo asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"**We were time traveling, when we collided and landed here,**" said **Wyatt.** "**Where is here anyway?**"

"Oh, San Francisco, around 1773," answered Leo casually.

"Great!" Chris sighed and sat down, leaning against tree.

"So time travel, you say?" the former Elder looked at them. "From when to when?"

"**From 2026 to 2010,**" answered **Wyatt **immediately.

"You?" Leo looked at Chris expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to tell you about all or just the last one?"

Leo raised an eyebrow curiously, "Just the last one for now."

"Well, from alternate version of, probably, 2026 to I don't know," the Whitelighter shrugged.

"You don't know?" Leo exclaimed incredulously. "How can you not know?"

"It was Wyatt's doing!" yelled Chris angrily.

"Don't you dare..." started Leo warningly.

"Not our _Wyatt_!" the Whitelighter jumped on his feet. "The other Wyatt!"

* * *

They were wandering through the forest for a few hours now.

"_This is useless,_" _Chris_ complained. "_There is nothing here, and whenever we orb to the attic we're landing on the same spot in the forest._"

"Maybe we are landing in the attic, but we were thrown too far into the past during our journey," wondered Wyatt.

"_Wouldn't be that just great?_" snorted the _other Source_.

"Let's try," Wyatt grinned and orbed back to the place, when they first landed. The other two looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

* * *

"Him?" Leo pointed at **Wyatt**.

"No!" Chris huffed impatiently. "Another Source-Wyatt."

"Another..." Leo trialed off. "You're traveling with two Sources?"

"It's not I had any choice," the Whitelighter grumbled.

"**Anyway,**" **Wyatt **interrupted. "**Do you know where the manor is? Or would be?**"

"Not far from here," Leo shrugged. "In fact you landed there."

"Let's go then," Chris started walking back.

* * *

"_Now what?_" asked the _other Source_ incredulously as his double draw the triquetra on the ground.

"We go to the future and start searching."

"_Shouldn't we wait here?_" _Chris_ frowned.

"Somehow I doubt your brothers would be sitting and waiting," Wyatt explained. "We got more chance colliding again or finding them if we'll travel."

"_Any location in particular?_" asked the_ other Wyatt_.

"I thought we can back to my time and ask Leo," the Source shrugged.

"_Let's go then._"

* * *

"**And how are you planning to draw triquetra on the none existent wall?**" asked **Wyatt**.

"It doesn't need to be a wall," answered Chris, picking up a stick and starting to draw on the ground.

"**And we go to where?**"

"Maybe to your time?" Chris proposed. "We can look to the Book and plan something then."

"Sounds good," Leo grinned.

The Whitelighter glared, "You're not coming."

"**What?**" asked **Wyatt** in shock.

"Of course I am, Christopher," Leo smirked. "If you want to stop me you have to kill me."

"Don't tempt me," Chris growled. Leo's smirk vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

They arrived in the attic. They even found themselves when they wanted to be. So now they lay sprawled on the floor, Leo curiously staring at them. The portal closed itself on the ceiling.

"Well, that was unexpected," Wyatt commented and tried to sit up. "Ow!"

"_You and your ideas,_" the _other Wyatt_ also moved and groaned. "_When this is over I'm going to kill you. Are you okay, Chris?_"

"_Yeah,_" the Whitelighter sat up and looked around. "_It's... different._"

"Welcome to my world," Wyatt smiled. "Just stay very close, it's very dangerous here."

"So," Leo folded his arms and raised an eyebrows. "Someone will tell me what happened? Just a few minutes ago you were gone before I could ask Chris about something and now you're back with his other version."

"_And my warning still stands,_" the _other Source_ growled. "_Touch him and you'll die._"

"Okay, okay," the Elder raised his hands and backed away. "Well?"

* * *

"**Well, it's definitely not my time,**" **Wyatt** stated, looking around darkened attic.

"Shh!" Chris hushed him, looking around quickly. No demons, good, but that will change soon.

"We don't have much time," whispered Leo as it to confirm his thoughts.

"**Why this place looks like museum?**" asked **Wyatt**, wandering around.

"Wyatt!" the Whitelighter hissed.

"**What?**" **Wyatt **complained. "**Why you two are so nervous? It's nothing...**" at that point six demons shimmered in. "**Oh.**"

* * *

"That's interesting," commented Leo, when Wyatt finished his story. "But I don't know what you can do beside trying to meet them somewhere."

"_Then we should make some list of the places they can go and then look for them there,_" proposed _Chris_.

"_And I have just one place, when they can be,_" the _other Wyatt_ smirked.

* * *

"**It's too many of them!**" **Wyatt** shouted above the noise of the fight. To the six previous demons joined another five. And started trying to kill them.

"Well, if you didn't announced to the whole world that we're here we wouldn't have had this problem," replied Chris sarcastically, sending an energyball back at the demon. "Just raise your shield and stand near the triquetra. When portal will open just jump."

"**What about you?**" **Wyatt** frowned.

"I'll be right behind you. Believe me, I don't have any intention to stay here."

"**And dad?**"

"What about Leo?" asked Chris annoyed. "He shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"Oh, thank you very much!" yelled former Elder from behind the couch.

Chris snorted, "You can save him, if you want. I won't."

"**When we get out of here we will talk about it,**" **Wyatt** promised. "**I'm ready.**"

"Then go," Chris started saying the spell, simultaneously sending all the demons flying back with telekinesis. The triquetra on the wall flashed and they jumped through.


	11. Chapter 11

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Wyatt.

The_ other Source_ sighed, "_Yes I am, and you know that I'm right._"

Wyatt chuckled, "Yes, but I doubt that he would risk that the Charmed Ones find out."

"_Oh, he would,_" the _other Wyatt_ smirked.

"_Then let's go,_" said _Chris_ impatiently.

* * *

They stumbled through the portal, a few energyballs flying right behind them. Thankfully no one was hit.

"**God!**" **Wyatt** dusted himself off. "**That was hell of a fight.**"

"That was nothing," Leo smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked around. And groaned inwardly as he spotted Charmed Ones staring at them in shock.

"Chris?" Piper asked confused, and a bit angry.

"No time," the Whitelighter walked to the Book of Shadows. "I'll tell you later, but now we must go," he said the spell from the Book and the wall flashed again. "Come on," he addressed to **Wyatt** and Leo.

"**It was nice to meet you,**" **Wyatt** grinned at the sisters, before Chris dragged him and Leo through.

* * *

The Charmed Ones stared at the wall dumbly.

"Was that..." started Paige, but paused as the wall flashed again.

* * *

"Oh," Wyatt grinned sheepishly as he, his other version and other version of Chris walked to the attic only to met dumbfounded Charmed Ones. "We're caught. Hey, there. Was Chris and my other version here by any chance?"

"They were here just seconds ago..." Phoebe managed to say.

"_Told you,_" the _other Wyatt_ smiled smugly. "_Let's go after them._"

"Let _Chris_ handle the Book," the Source stopped his double as he made a move towards the Book, giving him a meaningful look.

"_Oh, right._"

_The Whitelighter_ shoot them a suspicious look and made his way towards the Book of Shadows. He read the spell and the portal opened.

"Don't try to follow us," Wyatt warned the sisters. "Just wait. Chris explain everything to you, when we find him. Bye." With that the three of them were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Briankrause - Oooh, nooo :D Definitely not girls version :D  
Thank you all for reviews!

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt  
**Leo - Elder, father of Wyatt  
_Leo_ - father of _Wyatt_ and Chris

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"You again," Chris groaned as they arrived in the attic.

"You just missed them," said Leo and frowned. "Is that me? And **Wyatt**, you look different."

"You know where did they go?" the Whitelighter asked.

"Your brother thought that you could went to the past. You know, to the time when you tried to save Wyatt."

"**Save me?**" asked **Wyatt** in confusion.

"_You went to the past to save Wyatt?_" asked the _other Leo_ staring incredulously at his youngest son.

Chris ignored them, "We were just there, you know where they will go after that?"

"No," the Elder shrugged. "But they started to make the list of possible places, where you could go."

"Great!" Chris sighed.

"**May I suggest next place?**" asked **Wyatt**.

* * *

"Crap!" Wyatt shouted and dropped to the ground to avoid a mass of the energyballs.

"_How dare you!_" roared the _other Source_. The demons hesitated.

"My lord?" asked one of them. The _other Wyatt_ growled and vanquished all of demons at once but the one that spoke.

"_You better have a good explanation for this,_" the _other Source_ threatened.

"M-my l-lord," the demon stuttered. "It.. it was.. The Leader of the Resistance was here and we tried to capture him, but he had help and they fight back and well.. They escaped through the portal and we were thinking that they came back and..."

"_You. Attacked. My. Brother?_" asked the _other Wyatt_ in too calm voice.

The demon blanched, "W-we tried not to harm him, but then the fight started and..."

"_Enough!_" the _other Wyatt_ yelled. The demon swallowed hard. "_You will stay here and wait. If he'll be back here you are to make sure that he stay alive, safe and unharmed. Do I make myself clear?_"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"_Good,_" the _other Source_ turned to his two companions. "_So where we're going now?_"


	13. Chapter 13

Fiction Ghost Writer - Huh? Hmmm, there are two versions of Leo. First Leo, who resides in the attic, is father of brotherless Wyatt and he met Chris in the past, where he was saving _Wyatt_. Chris then caused himself to never be born, so this Leo never met him again until he arrived with two Sources. The _other Leo_, whom Chris and **Wyatt** met in the forest is father of _Wyatt-Source_ and Chris's, so he know Chris his whole life, but he doesn't know that Chris went to the past to save _Wyatt_.  
crlncyln - Yes, they'll meet... someday :D

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt  
**Leo - Elder, father of Wyatt  
_Leo_ - father of _Wyatt_ and Chris

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"**Before we go,**" said **Wyatt** casually. "**What's between you and Leo?**"

"Really, **Wyatt**," Chris sighed. "It'll be better if we're not going to talk about it."

"**You better start talking or we're not going anywhere,**" said **Wyatt** threateningly.

"Fine!" the Whitelighter snapped and pointed at the Elder. "He wanted to kill me last time I was here and he barely knew me for a couple of months and he," now he was pointing at _Leo_ with whom they traveled, "He don't know me at all. He was never a father to me, so why should I care about him?"

**Wyatt** stood there, shocked, "**Kill you?**"

"Well," Leo smiled sheepishly. "He send me to Valhalla."

"_What?_" yelled the _other Leo_.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"So you did send me to Valhalla," Leo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "Happy now? Let's go."

* * *

"_Well..._" started _Chris_ tentatively and paused when the two Sources turned to him.

"Go on," Wyatt encouraged.

"_We may go to... _" _Chris_ didn't had the time to finish as bunch of people appeared in the attic, immediately creating huge chaos. Five seconds later they were gone. _Chris_ with them.

"What was that?" asked confused Source.

"_The Resistance,_" the _other Wyatt_ growled.

"Can you track them?"

"_If I could, there would be no Resistance anymore,_" the _other Source_ sighed. "_Chris hid them well. Now we can only hope, that he will be back here on his own._"

* * *

"_Let me go!_" _Chris_ yelled as he struggled against two young men holding him.

"Jeez, Chris, calm down," said one of them, letting him go. The second also loosened his grip.

"_Who are you?_" the _Whitelighter_ asked, backing away from them.

"What do you mean, who are we?" the man frowned. "Chris, what's going on?"

"_Who are you?_" _Chris _repeated more forcefully.

The men exchanged glances.

"Maybe it'll be better if Mike take a look at you," said one of them, slowly reaching for_ Chris's_ arm.

"_No!_" the _Whitelighter_ jumped and orbed out.

* * *

"How long do you think we'll be waiting?" asked the Source, stretching out.

"_Not long,_" answered the _other Wyatt_, pacing back and forth. "_He can orb whenever he want._"

As in on cue _Chris_ orbed in.

"There you are," Wyatt grinned at him.

"_Thank God,_" the _other Source_ walked to the younger boy and hugged him. "_Did they hurt you?_"

_The Whitelighter_ shook his head and returned the embrace, momentary forgetting that he was hugging the Source.

"_It's fine,_" the _other Wyatt_ soothed. "_My Chris is their leader, so they probably wouldn't hurt you anyway. Okay?_" _Chris_ nodded. "_Okay, let's get you to your brother. You had an idea where we should go next, right?_"


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for reviews!  
And now a little warning: Now you really should pay attention or you get confused ^^  
Enjoy!

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"**That's not what I had in mind,**" **Wyatt** frowned, looking around. The attic in which they found themselves was dark and almost empty.

"At least it's not my time," Chris shrugged.

"Hurray," Leo mocked.

"Oh, shut up!" the Whitelighter growled.

"My, my. What do we have here?" came an amused voice from the doorway. The three travelers turned around to the source of the voice. **Wyatt** frowned, Leo snorted disbelievingly, Chris stared.

* * *

"_Not the place I had in mind,_" said _Chris_ nervously, expecting the two Sources to at least shout at him. Before them, by the Book, stood Wyatt, good Wyatt, who was violently turning pages, cursing under his breath in frustration.

"That's fine," the Source soothed the younger boy. The _other Source_ cleared his throat, loudly, to get attention of the good version of himself.

Wyatt jumped, narrowing his eyes at them. Then he spotted _Chris_ and paled, "Ch-Chris. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Wyatt?" _Chris_ frowned in confusion. Was this Wyatt afraid of him? Why?

"You shouldn't be here," the good Wyatt mumbled. "I told you, I will save you, but if you dare to follow me here I'll kill you!"

"_What?_" the _Whitelighter_ paled and stepped back.

"Whoa!" the Source stepped between them. "There is no need for that. It's not your Chris, we're from different timeline. We got lost, so carry on and we'll just..." he was interrupted by laugh of his other evil version.

"_Oh, God, this is soo good!_" the _other Source_ doubled over in laughter. "_If only my Chris was here!_"

"What's so funny?" the good Wyatt grumbled.

"_What's going on?_" asked _Chris_, staring at laughing _Source_. Wyatt just raised an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

"You're... me," Chris slowly circled his other version, clad in all black.

"**More like you're me,**" the **other Chris** smirked at him, then he turned to the other men. "**And Wyatt, sooo not pleasure to meet you, considering, that the last time we saw each other you threatened to kill me. And Leo, I thought I killed you already.**"

"We're from different timeline," said Chris quickly. "Where is your Wyatt?"

"**In the past, trying to save me,**" the **other Chris** sneered. "**As if there was something to save me from!**"

"**You're evil,**" whispered **Wyatt **disbelievingly.

The **other Chris** scowled at him, "**I'm not evil. There is no good or evil.**"

"It's all about power," the Whitelighter said with his double.

"**Yes!**" the **other Chris** exclaimed happily.

"Oh my God!" Chris let out a strangled laugh, staggering to the nearby wall and sliding down against it. "I'm... You're the Source."

* * *

"_Isn't it obvious?_" answered the _other Source_ still laughing. "_His Chris is, what you call it, evil._"

"That's not funny!" yelled the good Wyatt.

"_What?_" _Chris_ stared at them in shock, then groaned. "_This is just too much. I want to go home._"

"It'll be fine," the Source patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Just ignore him."

"_Hey!_" exclaimed the _other Source_, offended.

"Why there is two of you anyway?" asked good Wyatt curiously. Wyatt sighed and explained.

* * *

"**You're okay?**" **Wyatt** hovered over Chris worriedly.

"Yeah," the Whitelighter nodded. "I'll be fine."

"That's interesting turn of events," Leo mumbled to himself.

"**Ha!**" the **other Chris** chuckled, watching them. "**My brother will be in heaven, seeing my **_**good **_**version. Let's pay him a visit, shall we?**"

* * *

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Wyatt - another good Wyatt, brother of evil **Chris**  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**  
**Chris** - evil Chris, brother of another good Wyatt


	15. Chapter 15

jo993551 - It is confusing ^^ Awwww, but this story is about adding more Wyatts and Chrises :D  
Fiction Ghost Writer - Neither did I, but somehow it happened ^^  
crlncyln - Don't worry :) He have Wyatt to save him! :D  
Thank you all!

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Wyatt - another good Wyatt, brother of evil **Chris**  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**  
**Chris** - evil Chris, brother of another good Wyatt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"I'm the Source?" asked Wyatt disbelievingly.

"_Not in my time,_" _Chris_ added hopefully.

"Yes, but," Wyatt waved his hand at the other versions of himself, "you two are..."

"The Sources, yes," Wyatt smirked.

"Oh God," the good Wyatt groaned, moving his hand over his face. "That's so bizarre."

"_Tell me about it,_" _Chris_ agreed.

"How did you even got here?" Wyatt wondered.

"We don't know," the Source shrugged. "But we should go now, so..." once again he was interrupted as the wall flashed in the shape of triquetra. They all faced it, waiting expectantly. Sure enough from the portal emerged **Source-Chris**, closely followed by **Wyatt**, Chris and Leo. Upon seeing the new arrivals a few thing happened at once.

Wyatt smirked.

"_Wy!_" _Chris_ breathed in relief and happily made his way to his brother, who met him halfway and enveloped him in a bear hug.  
"**You're okay?**" asked **Wyatt**. The _Whitelighter_ nodded in reply.

Good Wyatt scowled at his **Chris**, "I told you I'll kill you if you show yourself here."  
"**I know, I know,**" **Source-Chris** placated. "**I just wanted to see your face, when you meet a **_**good**_** version of me, but it seems that you already have.**"  
"Yeah," Wyatt agreed.

The _other Source_ glanced at his brother, checking if he was fine, but he didn't finish as he spotted Leo, who stood behind him. "_You!_" he growled, striding in the Elders direction. Chris froze, unsure what he had done wrong to cause his brother to be so pissed off. But relaxed slightly as _Wyatt_ shoved him behind his back, away from Leo. "_How can you be here? I send you far away to the past without your powers!_"  
"Well, nice to see you too," Leo snorted. The _other Source_ glared at Chris.  
"What?" the Whitelighter looked at him annoyed. "We met him in the forest and he trailed behind us ever since. I wanted to drop him in our time, but he," here he pointed at **Wyatt**, "wanted to save him. By the way, your demons almost killed us!"  
"_I dealt with them,_" the _other Wyatt_ responded. "_And your Resistance kidnapped him,_" he pointed at _Chris_.

"What?" asked Chris and **Wyatt** in unison. "Idiots," the Whitelighter muttered under his breath.

"_So,_" the _other Source_ smirked. "_How do you like yourself as Source?_"

"My God, please," Chris rolled his eyes. "He sounds like you: I'm not evil. There is no good or evil. And all that."

"**Hey!**" protested the **evil Chris**. "**What's wrong with that?**"

"_Exactly!_" the _other Wyatt _grinned at **Chris** and Wyatt. "Maybe we should exchange brothers?"

Everyone looked at him in various degrees of shock and incredulity. Then the Source glared at him.

"_What?_" the _other Wyatt_ asked, noticing his look. His only answer was slamming of the door to the attic. _Wyatt_ winced, realizing what he had done. "_Oh crap._"

"You think?" the Source snorted angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Wyatt - another good Wyatt, brother of evil **Chris**  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**  
**Chris** - evil Chris, brother of another good Wyatt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"_I didn't mean to,_" said _Wyatt_ lamely. Leo started to say something about crashing the Universe if they really switch the brothers, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"It's not save outside," the good Wyatt frowned. "Something happened and got people to act strangely."

"**What do you mean?**" asked **Chris** curiously and they both soon were engaged in conversation.

"_Right,_" the _other Source_ collected himself and walked to the door. "_I'd better check on him._"

* * *

Chris strode down the stairs seething in anger. How dare he? After everything they gone through! After everything he went through for him! His own brother was ready to replace him in a split of second. Oh, what he would give for some demons to kill right now. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and tried to calm himself down.

After a few moments _Wyatt_ stood behind him. "_Chris..._" he started.

"Go away," said the Whitelighter dejected.

"_Chris, I'm sorry,_" the _Source_ tried again. "_I didn't..._"

"Mean to?" Chris snorted and started pacing in front of the stairs. "Yes, you did!"

"_That was foolish of me,_" _Wyatt_ changed tactics. "_I don't want any other version of you, I'd get bored._" Chris stopped and glared at him. And then they heard the sound of a shot.

* * *

"**Maybe we should check if they are alright,**" ventured **Wyatt**, slightly worried.

"They'll be fine," the Source-Wyatt shrugged. "It's just the way they are. Coping with the Source is hard, and they are doing a great job."

In that moment sounded the bang of a shot. They looked at each other and rushed to the door.

* * *

Chris looked at the kitchen entrance, to see someone pointing a gun at him. He waved his hand and sent this person flying at the wall, knocking her out. Wait, was that Phoebe? The movement caused him to groan in pain and clutch at his side tightly.

"_Chris!_" _Wyatt _was at his side in a second, and pried his hands away. "_Let me see_." He cursed silently as he noticed, that his brothers hands were drenched in blood. The wound was bleeding profusely.

"I was shot!" Chris laughed hysterically as he swayed, leaning against the _Source_.

"_Yes, I'm aware of that,_" _Wyatt_ gently eased him down and pressed his hand to the wound.

"From all the things to kill me," the Whitelighter continued, half laughing half groaning in pain.

_Wyatt_ rolled his eyes, "_You're not going to die. Upstairs we have a whole bunch of people who can heal._"

"You can at least pretend, that you care," complained Chris.

"_I care,_" _Wyatt_ growled, sending him a deadly glare.

"What happened?" asked the Source running down the stairs. Everyone else close behind him.

"_Chris got shot,_" the _other Wyatt_ explained.

Wyatt shook his head and went to heal the wounded boy.

"**Who shot him?**" asked **evil Chris**.

"_I don't know, but whoever it was it's over there,_" the _other Wyatt_ nodded in the direction of attacker. **Chris** headed in the pointed direction with good Wyatt in tow.

"**Why didn't you heal him?**" asked **Wyatt**.

"_I can't,_" answered the _other Source_, taking his hands away, so Wyatt would have a better access to heal the wound. "I'm the Source, for crying out loud! Source can't heal," he exclaimed at the incredulous stares.

"That's okay," Chris patted his hand. "I know you would heal me if you could."

The _other Wyatt_ half growled half sighed and pulled his brother to him in a crushing hug, "_I'm sorry._"

"It's okay," the Whitelighter whispered and after a while he pushed lightly at his brother. "_Wy_, you suffocating me." _Wyatt_ smirked and let him go.

The Source smiled and ruffled Chris's hair, "Seriously, kid, with the way you make the _Source_ to act, I'm better off being the only child."


	17. Chapter 17

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Wyatt - another good Wyatt, brother of evil **Chris**  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**  
**Chris** - evil Chris, brother of another good Wyatt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

Chris turned to his brother, looking up at him with big pleading eyes, "_Wy._" he drawled imploringly.

The _other Wyatt_ saw this look and groaned inwardly. He knew he had lost this fight even before it started. There was no way he could say no, not when his little brother looked at him like that, "_What?_"

Chris grinned mischievously, breaking the charm of his look, "Can we adopt him?"

_Wyatt_ blinked momentary speechless, then blinked again. Oh, so Chris still was pissed off about the brother changing thing. "_No,_" he answered shortly.

"Sorry, it seems that you're stuck being the only child, for now," the Whitelighter winked at Wyatt. The Source laughed. "Now we're even," Chris patted his brothers back, getting up. "And I'm not angry anymore."

"_Great,_" the _other Source_ snorted.

"**We should be going now,**" **Wyatt** spoke suddenly.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"_Let's go then,_" the _other Chris _made his way towards the stairs.

"We're leaving!" the Source called to the **evil Chris** and good Wyatt. They both turned to them. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Wyatt waved. "Bye!"

Chris smiled at him, "Don't give up."

Wyatt grinned, "You too."

The Whitelighter chuckled, "Never."

The _other Source_ rolled his eyes and dragged his brother to the stairs.

"Bye!" they heard Chris's shout.

The** evil Chris** frowned at his brother, "**You won't save me. There is nothing to save me from.**"

Wyatt sighed, "I will."

* * *

"_This spell should work,_" said the _other Chris_, glancing at the portal.

"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" the Source smirked.

"**I've seen enough, thanks,**" **Wyatt **smiled. "**We have work to do.**"

"_Yeah,_" the _other Chris_ agreed. "_I don't know how you can deal with two Sources._"

Chris shrugged, "Didn't have much choice. Anyway, good luck."

"_**Yeah, you too. Bye,**_" _Chris_ and **Wyatt** waved and walked into portal.

"So," Wyatt looked at his remaining companions. "Where now?"


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING for this chapter: Mention of slash**

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt_  
_**Chris, Wyatt** _- this chapter's timeline_** Chris **_and_** Wyatt**  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

In the next version of attic they found themselves interrupting a making out session.

The Source watched with eyebrows raised as the pair hurriedly smoothed their clothes with red faces from embarrassment.

Leo, red with fury, glared at them.

Chris and _Wyatt_ stood still in the biggest shock in their life. Their mouth hanging open, expression horrified, faces drained from all of blood.

"_**So,**_" said _**Wyatt**_ after a while of absolute silence and smiled sheepishly, scratching his head.

"I need to throw up," chocked Chris and rushed out of the attic.

The pair looked after him in surprise.

"_**You're not...?**_" asked the _**other Chris**_.

"_God! No!_" the _other Source_ protested, starting to be a little green.

"_**Oh,**_" the _**other Wyatt**_ voiced.

"How could you?" Leo exploded. "It is wrong! Totally and ultimately wrong! For God's sake, you're brothers!"

"_**Whoa!**_" _**Wyatt**_ exclaimed. "_**What are you talking about? We're not brothers!**_"

Leo gaped like a fish, rendered speechless.

"You're not?" asked the Source in surprise.

"_**No,**_" the _**other Chris**_ shook his head.

The _other Source_ sagged in relief, "_Thank God!_"

Wyatt looked at him, gesturing at the door, "Maybe you should check on your brother?"

"_Are you mad?_" the _other Wyatt_ gaped at him. "_There is no way in hell he'll let me be near him after that. And I don't want to, too!_"

"Fine," Wyatt snapped. "Then I'll go."

"_Oh, yeah,_" the _other Wyatt _snorted sarcastically. "_Because you are soo different than me._"

"Then let's send Leo."

The _other Source_ glared at former Elder. "_Over my dead body,_" he growled and stalked to the door.

Wyatt shook his head with a sigh.

"_**They are brothers?**_" the _**other Chris**_ frowned in confusion.

"Yes, we're from different timeline."

"_**Well,**_" the _**other Wyatt**_ shrugged. "_**That explains a lot.**_"

* * *

"_Chris,_" _Wyatt _knocked at the bathroom door. "_You're alright in there?_"

"Go away," the Whitelighter snapped weakly.

"_They're not brothers,_" the _Source_ stated. "_Do you hear me? This is some strange timeline where we're not brothers._"

"They're not?" Chris opened the door and looked at _Wyatt_ hopefully.

"_Nope,_" the _Source_ grinned at him. "_Are you done here?_" Chris nodded. "_Great. So come on, let's get the hell away from here._"


	19. Chapter 19

Lientjuhh - Thank you :) Well, you're right, I forgot that in the first chapters I didn't mark them. Fixed :P  
crlncyln - I don't really like slash, too, but I couldn't stop myself from writing their reaction to that :P  
mclaughlin - Oh, I got confused writing this, about three times when there was two Sources, two Chrises, good Wyatt and Leo in two groups :D

**WARNING for second part of this chapter: dark theme, I would rated it as T just to be safe. I don't really get this ratings :/  
**

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt__  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"We really should stop to travel without destination," Chris sighed as they arrived in the next timeline.

"Where would be fun in that?" the Source smirked.

"Then we would never got in the timeline where..." the Whitelighter trailed off and shuddered.

"Okay, I admit, that wasn't what I had in mind," Wyatt shrugged.

"Who are you?" asked the young woman, who was in the attic when they arrived.

"_Who are you?_" the _other Source_ narrowed his eyes at her. He has never seen her before.

"I asked you first," she said, crossing her arms.

"We're travelers," said Leo, stepping forward.

The young woman frowned, "Dad?"

The Sources and Chris gaped at her, "Dad?"

"Of course!" she snapped, insulted. "He is my father! And you?"

"I'm Chris, this is Wyatt and, well, _Wyatt_. What's your name?"

"Melinda," the young woman answered.

Leo looked dumbstruck, two Wyatts confused.

The Whitelighter started to smile, "Say, you don't happen to be the Twice Blessed Child?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "What the question is that?"

The two Sources looked horrified.

Chris laughed at their expression, "You're a girl!"

"_Shut up!_" the _other Wyatt_ scowled, which only caused the Whitelighter to laugh harder.

"Right," the Source grumbled. "We'll be going. Now! Bye!"

* * *

The attic was smelly, dark, dusty and destroyed. They looked around, cautiously stepping between debris of various furniture.

"What happened here?" Chris whispered, any traces of laugh gone.

"Must have been one of a hell fight," judged Wyatt.

"A long time ago, too," Leo added.

Chris looked towards the window and frowned. He got closer and gasped quietly. Near the window, leaning against the chest, that stood there, was skeleton. Near him lay the Book of Shadows and a pen. Chris gulped and slowly picked up the Book, opening it at the last filled pages. He frowned at the familiar writing and read the text. Suddenly he paled, staring at the skeleton. The Book slipped from his hands and fell on the floor with a thud, causing the cloud of dust swirl in the air. The Whitelighter started to back away and tripped. He fell down and kept crawling backwards still staring at the skeleton in horror.

"_Chris!_" _Wyatt _was beside him in a split of second, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from moving. "_What happened?_"

"_Wy_!" Chris lunged forward, clinging to his brother and burying his face in his shoulder.

The _other Source_ froze for a second, wondering what had caused Chris to be so scared. He hugged him soothingly and looked at the others.

Wyatt picked up the Book and looked at what Chris was reading, and paled, "Oh."

Impatiently Leo grabbed the Book from his hands and read it too. He frowned, get back a few pages and read the whole entry. Aloud.


	20. Chapter 20

crlncyln - Yes, it was that timeline :)  
Briankrause - Shove them off the cliff? Mean? Me? No waaay ^^ And how did you knew that? :P Hmm.. Confusing story became predictable, it's time to end it xD

**WARNING for this chapter: rated T  
**

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt__  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

_They got Chris first. I don't even know what happened. One second he was fine, fighting demons with us. The next... he was gone. My God, I was supposed to protect him and I failed. Spectacularly.  
Phoebe was next to fall. They got her with the athame in her back, when she used her empathy to destroy the demons that attacked our little versions.  
Then there was Paige. The anti-orbing spell rendered her to almost helpless since she couldn't even use her kind of telekinesis. They showered her with energyballs.  
Dad. Dad didn't even stand the chance. He was mortal after all. They snap his neck.  
And mom. She was amazing, even if her blast didn't seem to work on those demons, she kept fighting. But against thirty or so demons? She didn't stand the chance.  
Me? I'm powerful, but even my fire pulse didn't stop those demons for long. They got our little versions. I don't know how they got through my little self shield and why I didn't disappear when they killed him.  
Somehow I got out alive from there. Why? I don't know. Because I'm the Twice Blessed? And for what I have all this power if I couldn't save them? All this power and I didn't have the one, which could defeated those demons. It was too much to ask for fireballs?  
Once I was outside I orbed to the Phoebe's and Paige's houses. Everywhere I was met with the same sight.  
The Halliwell line was wiped out.  
I went back to the manor. I got to the attic. And now I'm writing this. For what? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My timeline, my family, my brother.. they all are dead and soon I'll join them. I feel it. They're coming to get the job done. They can beat me, but not without a fight. And I intend to give them hell for what they had done.  
Time is up.  
They are coming._

The attic was deadly silent after Leo finished reading.

"_Well,_" the _other Wyatt_ croaked. He cleared his throat. "_Well, that was..._"

"Holy crap!" the Source breathed.

"_Yeah,_" the _other Wyatt_ agreed and looked down at his brother. Chris calmed down during the reading, but still didn't move from his embrace.

"Well," Leo closed the Book and carefully lay it back in it's place. "There is nothing we can do. Let's go."

"Oh, yes!" Wyatt grinned. "Let's go! He asked for fireballs then let's give them to him."

That got Chris's attention. He lifted his head to look at him. "Really?"

"Why the hell not?" Wyatt shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure we should do that..." Leo tried to protest, but everyone ignored him.

"_Yeah,_" the _other Wyatt_ smiled at his brother. "_And you can tap into my powers, so there will be three of us against thirty. What do you say?_"

The Whitelighter grinned at him, "That sounds great."


	21. Chapter 21

jo993551 - I'm glad you liked it :)  
Briankrause - You're right! [banging her head - how could I miss that! The third mistake in this two chapters :(] But let's just say he didn't get that power yet, eh? :P  
mclaughlin - Well, this story was going nowhere for a long time :P It's just that: jumping through various timelines and meeting with other versions of Chris and Wyatt. At the beginning it was only one-shot, then this story was supposed to end on sixth (or so) chapter. And now it has twenty one chapters. Ummm, no, when I started this there were already two different timelines: 1. Unchanged future without Chris, 2. Unchanged future where Chris exists. The past, where Chris is trying to save Wyatt is starting point for the three different timelines: Unchanged future (Chris came from it), Unchanged future (Chris was never born) and Changed future (good _Chris_ and **Wyatt** are from it). Other than that there were five more different timelines (the first good Chris and Wyatt, the forest in 1773, the timeline where Chris was evil and Wyatt was in the past trying to save him, the slash timeline, and Melinda). And no, the timeline where Chris was evil wasn't the world to where Chris and Leo got send by Gideon. The timeline from chapters 19-21 is different version of Changed future (good _Chris_ and **Wyatt** were traveling to the 2010 to do something). Now I'm confused myself :D Nevertheless the point will be revealed tomorrow in the last chapter :P  
crlncyln - Thank you :) Hehe, I didn't know it was sad that much ;)  
Thank you all for reviews :)

**WARNING for this chapter: rated T  
**

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
**Wyatt** - good Wyatt  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt  
Chris_ - brother of good **Wyatt**_  
_Leo - this timeline Leo_  
Leo_ - Leo, that travel with Chris and Sources_  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

In the living room _Chris_ and **Wyatt **stood before their past family trying to convince them, that they were in mortal danger and do something about it. They believed them, but they didn't seem to be concerned about that, judging by the million questions they had to ask instead focusing on the problem. And then thirty demons appeared out of nowhere and the fight started. After few seconds they all realized the problem.

"Why our powers don't work on them?" shouted Piper trying in vain to blast one demon to pieces.

"_They can be vanquished only by fireballs,_" replied _Chris_, dodging a few energyballs flying his way.

"Why didn't you say that before?" asked Paige, ducking behind the sofa.

"**We tried!**" answered **Wyatt**, throwing the fire pulse at the demons. Every single one was violently smashed into opposite wall. **Wyatt** blinked. His power didn't have such a kick. At least not to took all thirty demons at once.

"Paige, Leo, get the kids and move out of the way," said Chris.

Everyone looked back, shocked, because it couldn't be the present _Chris_, who spoke. Behind them stood other version of Chris and two Wyatts at either of his side. Another version of _Leo_ hovered in the background.

"_Someone called for fireballs?_" the _other Source_ smirked and summoned one, sending it at the demon, who recovered and moved to attack.

"Try to keep them in one place," the Source commanded, sending his own fireballs at demons.

"_**You!**_" the other Wyatt and other Chris exclaimed.

"Hey again," Wyatt send them a quick grin.

"**What are you doing here?**" asked the **other Wyatt**.

"We came to help," said Chris, vanquishing another demon with fireball.

**Wyatt** looked at him up and down, "**I didn't know you have fireballs.**"

"I don't," the Whitelighter smiled. "Just borrowing from my brother. Can you use your fire pulse? It's the most effective power to stop them for a while."

"**Sure,**" **Wyatt** did what he was told.

"_How did you know we needed help?_" asked the _other Chris_.

"You don't want to know," replied Chris, sending one demon back with telekinesis.

"_Shut up already and help!_" the _other Source _growled. "_We need to go somewhere else, too!_"

"Right, sorry," the Whitelighter focused on vanquishing the demons. Everyone else used their own powers to keep the demons at the wall, where they were vanquished by fireballs.

"I'm off to Phoebe's house," announced the Source when the last demon was just a bad memory, flaming out.

"_I'll take Paige's,_" said the _other Source_ and flamed out too.

"Hey!" Chris complained, mentally cursing the anti-orbing spell.

"Where did they go?" asked Phoebe, panicked.

"The rest of the family was attacked too," the Whitelighter explained. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

* * *

"Done," Wyatt smiled, walking into the attic, where the whole family gathered to discuss the previous events. He looked around and frowned, "Where is your brother?"

Chris shrugged, "He lives for a fight, so probably it take some more time for him to get back."

"If I had know then I would have some fun too," the Source sighed.

The Whitelighter smirked, "Your loss."

After a few minutes the _other Source_ flamed into the attic. "_Everyone's safe,_" he said before Paige could ask and turned to his travel companions. "_Ready to go?_"

"Yeah," Chris jumped to his feet and went to the Book of Shadows. "Bye everyone."


	22. Chapter 22

Fiction Ghost Writer - Yes, they met again :)

Wyatt - brotherless Wyatt  
_Wyatt _- evil Wyatt from Chris time  
Chris - Chris, that went to the past to save _Wyatt__  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed.

"We weren't supposed to land here," Wyatt frowned, looking at the Charmed Ones, who were camping in the attic since they were here the last time.

"Yes we were," Chris smirked. "The party is over."

"Aww, come on," the Source whined. Whops, did he really just whined? Oh, crap. Bye, bye image.

"No!" the Whitelighter shook his head. "You were messing with the spell for far too long. I have things to do and future to save."

"I knew you noticed," said Wyatt, impressed. "But I didn't know you can counter it."

The _other Source_ snorted, "_He'll always find a way._"

"And you wasn't any better," Chris glared at his brother.

"_I was having fun,_" the _other Wyatt _shrugged. "_But alright. You want to save the future, fine! I'll leave you for now. But next time we'll met, you're coming home with me._" He waved his hand, creating the portal, "_Come on, Leo. We have much to... discuss._"

"But..." Leo started, staring longingly at Piper.

"_She has her own Leo,_" the _other Source_ growled, dragging him to the portal. Just before they went through he turned and send Chris a satisfied smirk.

Wyatt sighed, "I guess you want me gone, too."

"Yes," Chris agreed. "It was fun, but I really have to focus on the job."

"Of course," the Source smiled and created another portal. "Just remember, if nothing changes I'll be back."

"Yes, and it will." The Whitelighter frowned, "By the way, why did you start this anyway?"

Wyatt grinned at him, "To cheer you up."

He left, leaving stunned Chris and very curious Charmed Ones.


End file.
